Disney's Wondrous Secrets
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: (Revision!) Stressed at school and worried for her future, a seventh grader Sarah Jackson discovers something the moment she steps into the Disneyland Hotel. What will she discover?
1. It All Started

_... with a mouse._

_A mere thought, nameless. A thought which soon grew into something that would never be forgotten. Disney is thought of as just a money industry now, no longer concerned with the educational and hopeful lessons it was intended for. Walter, the founder, is almost being forgotten... being blocked out by greed and politics. This is not what he wanted, yet there is hope._

_He showed that a mere idea can grow and become something fantastic. Just a doodle of a mouse... became a hero of many stories, helping to show the good in things and in life. From that worlds were created, beautiful, colorful, vast. From the mouse to storytelling by visuals, one after another and it seemed that each idea was greater than the last!_

_The kind of animation Walt Disney came up with opened doors for not only his company but for many others. From drawings on paper to the mere click of a computer, studios now are able to create countless worlds that would make ours envious. The brilliant world of JRR Tolkien could be brought to the big screen. Author's are able to see their own characters jump out of their pages._

_Just think about that. For a moment. Movies, we seem to take for granted. But if you take a look closer, you'll realize that the impossible can come true... You never see a spaceship fly over you every day, or a grand castle mounted upon the peak of a mountain. There's no such thing as giant eagles, or fairies... Dogs certainly don't talk._

_Seems ridiculous, huh?_

_Perhaps, there are some ridiculous ideas put forth using things we see on television just blind us with idiotic humor, both light and vulgar, but then there's no other purpose. It's just to fight off boredom of a mundane lifestyle for just a few seconds. The more people watch, the more dull they become. They don't learn lessons... Just mindless humor._

_But amidst the raunchy language and disrespect in some shows, there are a few moments worth seeing. Family Guy, one well known character gets killed and his best friend goes to great limits to get him back. That was a hopeful come back. A nice idea to throw in. It's something Disney would have done. But it was short lived._

_But nothing can outdo what Disney can when it comes to actual stories, with characters you can truly relate to. Some say Disney has a dark side and some say they teach bad lessons. But perhaps people just over think. When Disney worked hard on Snow White, there was no intention of sending bad messages to the audience. He wanted to create an enchanted world using new technology to bring the old story to life on a whole new level. He succeeded. It was a sensation when it came to the big screen._

_Next was the story of Bambi which held true innocence, sorrow and bravery... speaking of how some would give their lives for you without a second thought. Love._

_In Snow White and Pinocchio, when a loved one is in great danger, they drop what they are doing and go to your side._

_Walt's drive in his animations was love. It's not always the True Love's kiss cliche, but the stories revolve around what love truly is._

_He was creative by taking dark stories and brightening them up. Snow White was tracked down by a murderer. In Pinocchio, potential forced slavery of children and the character Pinocchio alone was a selfish, ignorant sort. In Bambi, it is the life of a deer and how they see man and what they would do just to survive. Each story he chose were very dark and perhaps too dark to even try to animate. It was brilliant as to how he did it. In a way, Walt was trying to prove that even in the darkest times in our lives, there is always a light. The friends we have, the families we are blessed with. You are never alone._

_Sleeping Beauty; (despite True Love's Kiss cliches) who would go through Hell just to go make sure you were all right? Maleficent's blockade's did not make him give up._

_The Hunchback of Notre Dame; There is someone to help you in your time of need and respects you. And he would do anything to keep you safe._

_The Lion King; You need to be confident in yourself. The mistakes you make in life can make you wiser for the ware._

_Disney's time had past, but there are still good people in the company doing their best amidst the turmoil in the company. Who knew that a single thought would grow into something this big? It tells you that dreams can come true. It's not WILL come true. For a dream to come true, you have your whole life and beyond it. There's a time of struggle, there's a time of sorrow, but with strength and determination you can reach your goal._

_Walter was a strong man. He grew up maintaining a very small cartoon business that didn't really go anywhere. The Alice in Wonderland series where they blended moving comics with a live actress. It did not last. But he was committed to his family and devoted as much as he could to be with them each day. He had a terrible smoking habit which soon grew into lung cancer. Even when it was becoming more apparent, he kept his well-being quiet from his colleagues. They worried for him and he just kept on smiling. There's a saying that the kindest people are those who hurt the most because they don't want the ones close to them hurt the way they do. The brightest smile can hide the deepest frown. Walt was both. He cared that much. He wanted to make the world a brighter place for he had lived through wars and anger and betrayal and he trooped through as much as he could. He was blamed for things, he worked his ass off each day and still had time to be with his family. And then he knew that he had to leave his creations behind. He had no choice and he knew why he had to leave. His bad choice to smoke made his time short. He boldly fought his illness, but it won in the end. Even today, I read countless things saying Walt was racist, he was with the Nazi's and all that bullcrap, but no... He was a man who wanted to shine a light and he did. He did his best._

_With the people he worked with; the Sherman Brothers, for one... Each time they mentioned him, they started to cry._

_Now that his time is past, it's up to us now to work towards our dreams like he did. It's a hard road, but if you want to be an artist, a writer, a movie maker, go and do it. Giving up is not an option because nothing will happen to you. Learn, make a mistake or two and learn, go down one path but then go back. That is how life is. We must strive to be the best we can be. Try to make good choices. Grow your ideas and ambitions. If Walt could do it, so can we..._

* * *

Sarah watched the video go to an end and the suggestions popped up a few seconds after. She was doing a research paper and was scrolling through for sources, but this one YouTube video amazed her.

She wiped a tear or two from her cheek when the video finished and she glanced at the time in the corner of her laptop screen.

**1:10**

Oh no, was it that late? She had school in the morning.

She quickly clicked the watch later button and shut her laptop before getting ready for bed.

She was going to the 8th grade next year so she wanted this paper to be the best. She knew videos weren't good enough as sources but it was truly well done. She wasn't an all that big of a Disney fan. As soon as she got in her covers, her door opened.

"Jackie?" spoke her Dad's voice. "Were you really up this late?"

She grinned. Her curfew was actually 10:30, but... the internet sure was addicting.

"Uh yeah... sorry, Daddy..." she grinned. "Um, I was watching videos for my paper...and I got carried away."

"Hmmm..." the man hummed, still able to hear the hum of the computer on her desk as it was trying to fall asleep. "Well, as long as it's something productive. You feel confident?"

"I guess so..." she sighed, rubbing the back of her hand on her forehead. The words from that one video kept playing through her head. She did not know Walt died from cancer. It truly made her sad.

"Well, okay. Good night, hun..." he smiled before lightly shutting the door.

As soon as her room ran dark, she locked her eyes to the window, which were covered in random stickers from her baby brother. Her life was a little boring but it was fair. As cars flew passed, their lights danced over her room, enlightening her stuffed toys on her bookshelf. School ran through her head and how her friends worked hard on their reports. She wanted to be an actress and going to University for it was a dream, but she hasn't really started or even planned to get there. This report had to be perfect...and she had a week to finish it. She sighed...

_If Walt could do it, so can we..._

She sighed. Maybe she worried too much but... Oh well, she had to just drop it until morning.


	2. A Very Stressful Day

It was morning now.

Not that she was celebrating but she was truly wanting to impress her teachers today. The year was coming short and even now, there was still so much to be done. As Sarah Jackson began to get ready for school, she checked her computer for a small time.

Of the video she watched late last night, it was still up on the browser. She was able to see the name of the uploader.

**waltersthought66**

It was quite an interesting name. It seemed hooked to the video itself. But she shook out of it and quit the browser prior to going and making her quick breakfast. Her father had already left for work which left her to do her usual walk to the school. The bus, she truly hated taking it for there was this one girl who enjoyed to run her over with sharp insults. There was always that. That was why she was so worried about not being good enough this year. She wanted to graduate in the fall next year. To get out of this school once and for all and try to work toward what she wanted.

Did she want this though? Her constant worry was that she would change her mind when she would be further down that road. Her teenage angst drove her insane at times like this. She just wanted to be good enough.

It was later at school when she started to stress out a little more. Everyone was expected to go up in front of the class to present their topics. Sarah sighed, not feeling all too ready to just share it, mainly because it wasn't ready to share. She wasn't even sure of what exactly she was going to write. She wanted to prove that Walt was more than what people believed other than just an industry founder... But...

"Sarah Jackson? You're up next." spoke up Mr. Hetcherson and it surprised her.

She blinked, feeling a little intimidated by the stares.

She drew in a sigh and got up. She took a moment or two.

"...um... hi. Um, I am Sarah and... I-I would like to do my research paper on Walt Disney."

She expected everyone to complain, but it wasn't all that bad. Only one boy, who annoyed her the most, scoffed. His name was Arthur. Mr. Hetcherson scribbled something down upon his roster and smiled at Sarah.

"Good job, Sarah. Now, do you have all your sources planned out or ...?"

"...n-not really, but I..."

"No one cares, Jackie!" Arthur laughed out.

She sighed, intensely before the boy was shut up.

"Arthur! One more time and it's detention. You may sit back down, Sarah. Good job."

She sighed once again and sat back down, a little uncomfortable still. Two weeks still felt too short of time. Her teacher seemed to be happy about it. But still, she needed to get her research faster now.

But that wasn't where things got worse. It basically started during lunch.

She was doing about her usual thing, by leaving her locker open for a second to get something out of her bag. It was something she should have foretold for herself when that same young man from the class prior was coming down the hall with two others.

He smirked when he spotted Sarah. He reached out to her locker door and merely whacked it shut.

She nearly got her arm hit by the metal door. She glared at the boy, who was now laughing as if he saw something truly priceless. Arthur. Did he truly expect her to not put up with this anymore? Trying to be patient, she did her combination again and opened the locker to put her books inside.

She was doing her best today, although none of what she expected was happening. She wasn't sure what to write, none of her friends seemed to be around today and Arthur was being as annoying as ever. But her Dad taught her some patience to say the least and she knew days would get better.

But wow! Wasn't she grouchy today.

After she walked out to the court to eat her lunch, she sat down upon a step watching the many other students goofing off and chatting all around. She took a couple bites from her sandwich before she thought she saw a gold glimmer in the grass in front of her. Before she could go and grab it, someone's foot stepped in front of it. A girl of eleven years with long hair with two of her bangs tied back. Freckles speckled her face and she had a smile.

"Hey." came the girl's voice and Sarah finally smiled. "...where have you been all day?"

"Oh! Uh, hi Kate." Sarah smiled at her. "Just trying to find out what to write..."

"You mean that paper? We have two weeks."

"I know. It seems too short to me. I don't know why I am so nervous."

"...oh. But, hey... do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Hm... I guess." Sarah agreed. "You guys don't mind?"

At least there was some good happening today. Kate had been absent for two days because of something. Either it was medical or not, no, she chose to not bother. So Sarah gathered her lunch into her pail and walked along with Kate.

"So, what do you want to write about?"

"...everyone keeps teasing me about it, but I want to write about Walt Disney."

"Cool!"

"...but not just about him though. Just to tell people that he was a good man, but I keep reading about all this weird stuff about him."

"Like what?"

"...just things like... he was a racist and he discriminated against people in his cartoons and all that."

"People have been making videos about those messages in those movies-"

"Exactly... Dad got mad at me about that." Sarah laughed. "But... I just want to know the truth. I don't think he was ever a bad person... There was this one a video though. It was about him and his life. I never knew he smoked though."

"I'm sure there's some good stuff out there."

"Yeah... So, where have you been? I haven't seen you for two days..."

"Hm... Mom needed help at home." Kate stated, not seeming wanting to talk about it.

"Oh... How is she?"

"Okay."

Sarah smiled at her, relieved to know that things were a little better.

"...can I come over to your house after school?" Sarah offered.

"It sounds like fun!" Kate cheered right up then.

_Even with all the rowdy cheers and screams of the other children around the school yard, something or someone was watching the two below, sitting on the steps. Hiding in the grass previously was probably not the wisest..._

"Okay!" Sarah cheered up too. "I'm sure Daddy won't mind."

She was glad Kate was fine. Her mother suffered from diabetes, of what she had been told and had bouts of fainting. She was sure Kate wasn't happy at home as of late. Having a friend over might help a little.


End file.
